la escalera
by rocio fantasia paralela
Summary: Katniss, Johanna, Madge y Effie son las mejores amigas, pero ocurrirán una series de acontecimientos que harán que sus mundos se tambaleen; como problemas familiares y enamorarse del guapo profesor Peeta ( en el caso de Katniss). pero, ¿acabara todo tan bien como parece?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Si te preguntaran cual es el mejor lugar del mundo, ¿tú que dirías?

Muchos no sabrían que responder a esta pregunta y otros dirían lo que les pareciera mejor; "mi pueblo", "mi piscina" e incluso "mi cama".

Pero ¿Sabemos realmente cual es?

Yo sí; lose, lose; y no, no me estoy poniendo chula, un lugar especial es ese lugar al que estés ligado con más fuerza .Yo creo que los lugares especiales no se pueden contar, creo que todos tenemos muchos y que cambian mediante nuestras convicciones, el lugar e incluso el tiempo.

Para mí, en este mismo instante, mi lugar es… una escalera.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

_ ¡Que calor!_ dijo por enésima vez Effie.

Effie es una de las protagonistas de esta historia y una de mis amigas; es alta y delgada, pero con fuerza, su melena rubia (esta semana), ojos verdes y su blanca piel la hacen de las más populares del instituto (algunas veces nos metíamos con ella diciéndole que era tan blanca como un folio).

Al igual que Madge, mi otra amiga, el pelo lo tenía que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda haciendo una cascada dorada (pero esta de verdad), estatura media , tan bien blanca y unos ojos azules claritos preciosos.

Luego estaba Johanna, que era la más mala de todas; por ejemplo, cuando se enfadaba solía llamarme subnormal. Tenía el pelo por los hombros de color negro azabache y con mechas rojas; alta y de complexión, le encantaba correr, y aunque los ojos los tiene marrones, parecen negros.

Y por ultimo yo, Katniss. Soy normal, estatura media, delgadita, mis ojos son grises, mi piel es blanca y con muchas pecas.

_ Ya lo has dicho, un millón de veces._ dijo Johanna con esa voz fría que te deja congelada.

_ Pues porque lo hace_ Effie es un poco tozuda.

Estábamos en una escalera dentro del edificio del instituto .Solo llevábamos una semana de clase y ya no podía más .Yo soy muy tímida en comparación con todas ellas, a mí siempre me cuesta hacer amigas, por lo que no tengo muchos.

El peor día de mi vida fue el primer día de clase, al ver que estaba sola en clase (obviamente no sola en el sentido total de la palabra).

El reparto de las clases había sido tan malo que yo me había quedado sin nadie con quien hablar; Effie y Madge estaban juntas en otra clase y Johanna estaba con unas chicas del club de atletismo amigas suyas.

Las únicas veces que estaremos todas juntas serán como ahora, en esta escalera.

_ Míralo por el lado positivo, así podrás estudiar mas y sacar mejores notas. _Madge y sus estudios… que manera de consolar.

_ No es justo que me pongan sola._ le dije.

Y así empezaba todo, la primera yo, que no tenía ningún amigo en la clase; luego las desgracias vendrían de las manos para, a nosotras cuatro, hacernos la vida más complicado.

_ No logro entender nada._ dije tirando el libro al suelo.

_ es muy fácil, hasta Effie lo sabe.

_Eso es un poco insultante no crees "celebrito" _ dijo mientras le estiraba a Madge los mofletes.

Estábamos en nuestro sitio de siempre, y Madge intentaba enseñarme a hacer un problema, mientras que Effie estaba de pie escuchando música y Johanna tirada medio dormida.

_ He oído que tienes novio, eh Johannnnn._ Mad cerró el libro, ella y yo habíamos sido amigas desde primaria, y me conocía bastante como para saber que una vez cambiaba de tema, no volvía a él.

Johanna se puso roja, pero no quiso decir nada.

_ Kat me sorprende como te metes en las vidas amorosas de los demás.

Effie se sentó al lado de Johanna. Que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

_Ya ves, pero, ¿Cómo se llama, eh?_ Le pregunto Mad.

_ Se llama Cinna…

_ ¡Cinna el de clase!_ Grito Effie haciendo que el rostro de Joanna se pusiera como un tomate.

_ No grites, haber si alguien te va a escuchar._ le recriminé.

Pero entonces sonó el timbre y nos tuvimos que separar por otras dos horas.

Mi clase era pequeña en número, (solo éramos 25, comparado con otras clases…) pero grande en tamaño; y como eran todos muy ruidosos nos tenían de uno en uno .

Ahora tocaba Lengua con la peor profe de todas y, supongo, la más vieja del centro. Solo que nunca llego y al día siguiente nos enteramos de que habría sufrido un accidente y estaba hospitalizada y que dentro de dos semanas vendría su sustituta.

Puedo jurar que esas dos semanas serian un infierno en clase.

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia y aunque todos lo digan por fi ¡poned reviews!**

**Y quería decir a una gran amiga (cris) que gracias a ella no habría encontrado esto.**

**Besitos y subiré pronto el otro**

**XD R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2**_

-¡Soy una desgraciada!- dije medio llorando mientras que Mad me daba palmaditas en la espalda.-todas tenéis novio excepto yo.

-Yo tampoco tengo.-dijo Eff haciéndome una pequeña trenza en el pelo.-Ni necesito.

-Pero yo si.-Terminando en un llanto.

El día anterior por la tarde iba caminando por el parque en dirección a casa cuando había visto a Madge de la mano de un chico muy mono de su clase, que va al equipo de natación.

Y ni yo ni Effie teníamos novio pensando que Mad y Johan están por ahí de la mano de sus novios.

-¡Voy a morir soltera!- lo que propino una gran carcajada en el grupo.

-Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema; ¿aun no tenéis profesor de Lengua?

-No, viene luego, a cuarta hora, asique en el recreo siguiente os digo.

-Bien, con suerte es mejor que la "bruja", ¿eh?

Todas nos reímos por el comentario de Effie, haber, yo no es que odiara tanto a la profe de Lengua, pero es que su fama de bruja y arpía la precedía.

-Ojalá que sea mejor que ella.- dije mirando al techo esperando a que tocara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo.

La clase siguiente, Historia, fue divertida, ya que la profe era muy maja e intentaba hacer las clases divertidas.

Y después de historia tuvimos que ir a otra clase para dar Lengua.

Por el pasillo me encontré con Madge que iba a educación física y nos quedamos hablando un rato, luego fui a la cafetería y me compre un chicle (yo tengo un problema, y es que tengo debilidad por los chicles, por lo menos me como dos chicles diarios). Y luego fui a la nueva clase de Lengua, pero en el pasillo vi a un chico de veinte pocos intentando cargar con dos cajas, y cuando se levanto un poco, pude verle la cara.

Yo especialmente no creo mucho en el amor y no digamos en el amor a primera vista que sale en los libros y pelis; pero cuando le vi la cara todas mis bases sobre el amor se rompieron en mil pedazos.

El chico en cuestión tenía una cara preciosa aunque estuviera bañada en preocupación, aunque era mayor no había resquicios de barba, tenía unos labios carnosos y rojos, unos ojos azul intenso (que parecían no tener fin) y el pelo rubio muy despeinado (aunque le quedara de muerte). Era alto y delgado, pero bajo esa camiseta un poco ceñida al cuerpo se le veían unos músculos trabajados; y unos vaqueros desgastados que le hacían unas piernas largas y masculinas.

Me acerqué a él, y aun sabiendo de mi timidez, me la tragué y le pregunté:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Se me quedo mirando, evaluándome e hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido que nunca.

-No me vendría mal, Gracias. Necesito ir al aula A010.

Algo hizo "Clic" en mi celebro, esa era mi clase de Lengua, tuve un presentimiento nada bueno, asique no me quedo otra que preguntar.

-¿Por algún casual eres el nuevo profe de Lengua?-Por favor di que no, por favor di que no, pensé para mí.

-Sí.- Pude sentir como me rompía por dentro- Supongo que tu serás una de mis alumnas.-Me dijo sonriendo.

Nooo… ¡Me había enamorado de mi profe!

-Sí, ¿Te cojo esa caja?- El asintió y yo cogí una de las cajas más cercanas. Contenía unos libros y pude ver los títulos de algunos: Sherlock Holmes, Romeo y Julieta, y el fantasma de la Opera; entre otros.

Fuimos los dos a la clase donde todos ya estaban esperando y cuando vieron al profe, todas las chicas se quedaron babeando. Dejamos las cajas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, ahora puedes irte a sentar.-Como todos se habían ido hacia detrás de la clase, yo en cambio (y porque no me quedaba más remedio) me senté en frente de la mesa del profesor.

-Hola chicos- Empezábamos mal porque a mí se me daba Lengua y Literatura como el culo y veía claramente que esta último curso sería difícil (porque ya iba a segundo de bachillerato y tenía 17 años, camino de 18).

La clase fue larga, y no oía toda la conversación (más bien monologo) salvo que estaba encantado de conocernos, que iba a ser nuestro profe para todo el año, que se llamaba Peeta, y que tenía que leer Romeo y Julieta.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban todas, el tema de conversación era mi profe de Lengua.

-Venga, venga, ¿Cómo es tu profe de Lengua?-Me decía Eff.

-Es un chico y habla todo el rato de libros.-zanjé.

Las tres se me quedaron mirando, y como no, Mad dio en el clavo.

-Estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Johan y Eff dieron unos grititos.

-Pues tiene que estar muy bueno ¿No?- dijo Johanna dándole codazos a Effie mientras la dos se reían.

Se siguieron riendo hasta que vieron que me puse pálida, las tres estaban sentados dando la espalda al segundo piso y yo estaba enfrente de ellas de pie, por lo que pude ver a Peeta bajando las escaleras y mirándome divertido.

-Hola… ¿Katniss?- yo asentí a causa de que no podía hablar por la vergüenza que teñía mi cara.

Mis tres amigas se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta.

-He podido advertir que no se te da muy bien la literatura- yo asentí otra vez- bueno, pues eso habrá que arreglarlo.- termino con una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiese.

Paso a mi lado y yo no pude quitarle los ojos de su espalda hasta que perdí su silueta.

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Mad hablo en un susurro.

-¿Ese es tu profe de Lengua?- yo solo asentí, como tantas veces ya había hecho.

-Esta buenísimo.-Dijo Johanna, también susurrando. Volví a asentir.

-Que mierda.- resumió Effie. Lo único sensato e inteligente que pude hacer, fue asentir.

* * *

**Hola a todos por vuestros reviews, pero, y aunque parezca tacaña, ¡quiero masss! **

**Quiero volver a agradecer a mi amiga Cris, que también está escribiendo una historia (muy graciosa "De Instagram a la realidad") por ayudarme con los personajes, porque como algunos han dicho esta historia será un poco liosa, pero si se pilla desde el principio se verá que no es tan difícil (aunque hasta yo me confunda con los nombres…)**

**Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.**

**XD  
R **


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**MADGE POV:**

La siguiente semana paso normal, y corriente, yo estaba en el clase recogiendo todos los libros y cuadernos, ya era jueves,por lo que todos los de la clase habían salido corriendo y yo me había quedado con el tutor para hablar sobre el siguiente examen.

-Vamos Mad, no tardes del tanto que luego tenemos entrenamiento -. Dijeron mis compañeras de atletismo ya en la puerta.

-Ya voy -. Dije cerrando la cremallera de mi mochila y corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Ese día había quedado en comer en casa de una compañera mía y luego ir al entrenamiento. Pero la felicidad de un buen jueves se desmorono cuando, después del entrenamiento, mientras hablaba con algunas chicas del club, 4 manos me agarraron y tiraron de mí arrastrándome lejos de allí.

Poco tiempo después supe que Effie, Johanna y Katniss me habían secuestrado y estábamos en la en un edificio cerca del colegio.

- ¿Qué hacemos enfrente de este edificio? - pregunte ya que seguro que esto era un plan descabellado alguna de ellas.

-Estamos espiando al profe de Kat, el guapo ese -. Dijo Johanna con Voz cansada, a ella también la habían metido en esto en su contra.

-Y de como sabéis donde vive -. Le pregunte directamente a Katniss.

La cabecilla de esta expedición, iba a decirme algo cuando se agachó Y todas la seguimos. El profesor había salido del edificio.

No puedo negar que era guapo, debía andar por los veinte algo. Tenia el pelo alborotado y bajo esa camiseta se le veían unos músculos muy trabajados; y parecía extranjero, como de Gran Bretaña, con ese aire londinense.

Gire la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Katniss y lo que vi me hizo feliz. Su amiga nunca había estado enamorada (alguna vez decía que si un modelo o actor era guapo, pero nada mas,ni siquiera algún chico de clase). Kat estaba radiante de alegría con solo ver a su profesor.

-Venga -. Dijo Katniss poniéndose de pie -. Hay que ver adonde va.

Y prácticamente lo seguimos durante horas hasta que se volvió a meter en el edificio en el que, supuestamente, estába su apartamento.

Mientras el iba por el ascensor nosotras fuimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde vimos como se alejaba del ascensor, nosotras hasta un apartamento, que creo que ponía 4ºD, y se metía en su casa. Katniss sí dirigió a la puerta del profesor y pego do oreja a la puerta.

- ¡Que estas haciendo! - le dijo Johanna yendo hacia ella.

-Averiguando si está casado o no.

-Porqué no le miras las manos -. Katniss no había caído en eso.

Después de arrastrarla a la salida Y que Johanna, que vivía por donde Katniss, la acompañara, Effie fue por otra dirección y yo por la otra.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, yo vivía sola con mi padre y mi gata Buttercup y después de que muriera mamá, mi padre se volcó en el trabajo.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a hacer los deberes hasta que mi grupo de amigas empezaron a enviarse mensajes por el "Whattsapp" y mi móvil se encendía todo el rato con los mensajes. Aun que de vez en cuando miraba, lo único que hacían era hablar del profesor de Kat y sobre que llevarían mañana.

Me hice la cena y después de ver la televisión me fui a dormir, antes de dormirme oí levemente como mi padre entraba ...

Al día siguiente, ya era viernes y después de las dos clases que mas me gustaban (educación física y música) estába en la escalera junto a Johanna y Effie.

-¿Alguien ha visto un Kaattt? -. Pregunto otra vez Effie.

Era extraño ya que era ella siempre la que venia la primera y ya habían pasado 5 minutos.

Pero entonces fue pensar en eso y oír sus alocados pasos corriendo por el pasillo; y cuando nos dimos cuenta estába frente a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan feliz, Kat?- le pregunto Johanna alzando una ceja.

-¡Esto! -. Dijo enseñándonos una cámara de fotos.

Las tres nos quedamos mirando la cámara sin comprender el significado, hasta que Kat la encendió y nos mostró la galería, que estába repleta de fotos de su profesor.

-Se las saque cuando no miraba -. Eran buenas, estaban muy bien todas.-Y además e averiguado que no esta con total felicidad en el rostro.

-Pero podría tener novia -. Y se le desmorono el momento feliz.

-O aun peor -. Dijo Effie incitándola ía tener novio.

Mis oídos jamás olvidaran el grito que pego en ese momento.

- ¡¿Gay?! - Dijo caminando hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con alguien y pudimos ver (¿Cosas del destino?) que era su profesor.

-Katniss, en los pasillos no se grita, y ten más cuidado cuando camines para atrás.-le dijo el.

-Lo ... lo ... lo siento.-Dijo en un tono bajito.

-No te preocupes-Dijo después de un suspiro-Ahora te dejo seguir cotilleando sobre algún chico.-Término con un guiño del ojo y se alejo riéndose entre dientes.

Cuando ya no nos podía oír nos empezamos a reír de lo roja que estába la cara de Katniss.

Después de eso, el día siguió con tranquilidad. Y ya regresando a casa, Kat dijo.

-Oye, ¿Qué os parece que este finde Vayamos al parque de atracciones?

-Estaría bien, si.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Guay! Vale.

-Muy bien, entonces preparare algo para llevar y el sábado por la mañana nos vemos allí.

El día siguiente nos encontramos las cuatro en la puerta del parque y nos subimos a muchas atracciones.

Y a la hora de comer nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y nos pusimos a hablar y reír.

-Voy a comprar algo de beber, ¿Alguien quiere?- Pregunto kat.

-No, gracias.

-Yo ya estoy servida.

-No tengo sed.-respondimos todas.

Y entonces se fue hacia un bar que había a unos metros, y cuando entro la perdimos de vista.

-Estoy llena -. Dijo Effie recostándose en la hierba.-Luego podemos ir a la casa del terror.

-Si yo me apunto.-Dijo Johanna.

-Yo cuidaré las cosas -. A la gente le encantan esas cosas, pero yo luego no puedo dormir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y lo siento por no subir nada, es que he tenido algún que otro problema con el ordenador y tenia que estudiar para los exámenes PUFFF que días.**

**Pero intentare subir lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque tenga que estudiar las recuperaciones (sí, suspendí algunas materias)**

**Pero no os apenéis, que entre clase y clase yo escribo JAJAJAJA**

**bueno espero leernos la próxima semana, un besito**

**XD**

**R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**KATNISS POV:**

Me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí hacia el bar para comprarme un refresco y cuando iba a salir, y empezaba a haber cola, alguien me empujo de frente y me derrame todo el refresco en la camiseta.

-Eh, tú, imbécil, mira por dónde vas.- le dije al idiota que me había empujado.

Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, le había llamado "imbécil" a mi querido profesor, Peeta.

Me saco del local atestado y cuando salimos me dijo:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo.

Pero yo me había quedado sin habla (como casi todas las veces que me dirigía la palabra), asique solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes cambio de ropa?- siguió preguntando.

-Este es mi cambio de ropa.- le dije en un susurro.

-¿Has venido sola?- negué- ¿Con tu amigas?- asentí- Bien, vamos.

Nos fuimos donde estaban todas, y cuando nos vieron acercándonos sus ojos se agrandaron; y es porque Peeta me estaba agarrando de la mano, haciendo que millones de pequeñas descargas fueran por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Tenéis algún recambio de ropa para Katniss?- y como todas se habían quedado sin habla, solo negaron.- Vale, iré a comprarte una camiseta, ¿Vienes?

Yo iba a negar (porque estaba súper nerviosa y no podía estar a solas con el porqué en algún momento explotaría), cuando todas me dieron un empujoncito e hicieron señales de que si. Yo me encogí de hombros y fuimos hacia la tienda de regalos.

-¿Te gusta esta, o esta?- me pregunto alzando dos con el logo del parque, una azul y otra en rojo.

-La roja me gusta.

-Perfecto.- cuando nos dirigimos a pagar, yo iba a sacar el dinero cuando.- No pago yo. Yo he sido el que te ha tirado el refresco, y déjame comprarte otro refresco.

-No, no hace falta.- dije con la cara ardiendo.

Fuimos hacia los baños donde me cambie de camiseta y cuando salí, Peeta tenía en la mano un refresco de Coca-Cola, y en la otra un refresco de colores.

-Ten,- dijo tendiéndome la lata de Coca-Cola.

-¿A ti también te gustan esos refrescos?- le dije señalando al refresco de colores.

-Sí, me encantan.- ¡Teníamos algo en común!- si quieres un sorbo…- dijo tendiéndomelo.

-Gracias.- dije ahora más contenta.

Cogí la pajita le di un sorbo, estaba tan rico…

-Delicioso.-le dije soltando el refresco.

El se rio y le dio un sorbo, y me di cuenta, eso era un beso indirecto. Inmediatamente me lleve la mano a la boca, gesto que él no paso por alto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo preocupado. Me quite la mano y asentí.

-No es nada.- y nos pusimos a caminar hacia el árbol.

Cuando llegamos las chicas habían desaparecido, pero había una nota junto al árbol. Era de Effie y decía que estaban en la casa del terror.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Mad sentada en el suelo con las mochilas de todas.

-Están dentro.- dijo cuando le preguntamos por las demás.- y como no me van esas cosas me he quedado aquí. Si quieres puedes ir tú.

Yo mire a Peeta de reojo haber cómo reaccionaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Estaría bien, pero no quiero ir sola.-"por favor, pilla la indirecta" pensé.

Si él decía que si tenía una oportunidad de ligar con él.

-Bueno, podría estar bien…- dicho eso le arrastre a la puerta donde algunos chicos y chicas, de por lo menos 19 años esperaban para entrar.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el medio del grupo esperando a que los últimos que habían entrado (que era el grupo donde estaban Johanna y Effie) salieran.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- le pregunte para romper el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

-no estoy solo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces era verdad, tenia novia.

-A claro, con la novia…- deje caer.

-Jajaja. No, no tengo novia.- ¿¡Novio!?- He venido con mi sobrino.

-¿Sobrino?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Sí. Tengo dos hermanos mayores y el mayor tiene un hijo de tu edad. Y le prometí traerlo al parque de atracciones.

-¿Tu vienes de Inglaterra?

-Sí, de Londres capital, pero me mude aquí porque el clima en Londres me aburría. Los días mas felices eran cuando salía el sol.

-Jajaja.- me toco a mi reírme ahora.- como aquí; solo que no con el sol, sino con la nieve.

Y nos estuvimos riendo hasta que llego la hora de entrar.

Como en toda casa del terror "buena" me asuste un montón (aunque la niña del exorcista me hacía gracia).

Cuando salimos no me había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrada "como un mejillón se agarra a una roca"; aunque Peeta no me dijo nada sobre el agarre.

Nos estábamos acercando al grupo cuando un móvil empezó a sonar, Peeta se disculpo y cogió el teléfono, estuvo un poco hablando y cuando corto la llamada me dijo:

-lo siento, mi sobrino me llama y tengo que ir al otro lado del parque.

-Claro no pasa nada, nos veremos el lunes.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido un placer verte.- y con un inclinamiento de cabeza se despidió.

Me quede mirando cómo se iba e incluso seguí mirando aunque ya no lo viera.

-Profe, bésame, hazme tuya, hazme cosas guarras…- yo sonreí al oír las palabras hasta que me di cuenta de donde, quien y por que las habían dicho.

Salte para el frente y me volví, para ver a una Effie sonriendo.

-No tiene gracia, yo nunca le diría eso a Peeta. Que guarra eres.- le solté.

-¿A no…? Y desde cuando a pasado de ser tu "profe" a ser "Peeta".- Entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras.

Cuando volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Effie unas horas antes. Pero bueno, lo mejor de todo, es que sabía que Peeta estaba disponible. Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas y daría lo mejor de mí para conquistar a mi profesor.

Mi plan ya estaba en marcha, "¡Plan para enamorar a mi querido Peeta y que caiga a mis pies!"

Cogí un folio, me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a pensar distintos planes para ejecutar.

¡Bien, vamos a ya!

* * *

**Oli lo siento mucho por no actualizar estoy de recu por haber suspendido JEJE**

**Bueno aquí os dejo este nuevo capi y espero que os guste (poned reviews, ¿sabéis lo solita que me siento al no ver casi nada...?)**

**bueno y aunque ya lo dije y no lo cumplí intentare subir con frecuencia.**

**y gracias sobre todo a CriisAlvarez sus ánimos me sirven para seguir escribiendo besitos**

**XD**

**R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**KATNISS POV:**_

El despertador empezó a sonar… no, no era el despertador, era mi móvil.

Gimiendo lo cogí y mire, era Effie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Como que qué pasa!- me dijo gritando por el móvil.- ¡Donde demonios estas!

-Estoy en la cama.- le respondí despreocupadamente con un bostezo.

-¿¡Es que no has visto la hora que es?!- me gire hacia el despertador y seguidamente di un grito mientras cortaba la llamada.

No puede ser, me había quedado dormida.

Y encima ahora tocaba tutoría con Peeta, no podía llegar tarde.

Me vestí y salí corriendo por la puerta, con tan mala suerte, que se me engancho una media en un ganchito que tenía que sobresalía y tuve que volver a la habitación a quitármelas, corrí a la cocina y me cogí un bollo que estaba en un armario y salí corriendo.

No pude llegar a tiempo. Cuando ya veía el instituto, estaban cerrando la puerta, pero logre pasar, aunque me valió un grito de la supervisora. Corrí por el pasillo (aunque estuviera prohibido) y me dirigí a mi clase.

Podía oír la voz de Peeta a través de la puerta y sin darme cuanta, había abierto la puerta y literalmente me había tirado dentro de la clase.

No me di cuenta de que había una persona cerca y me arroje encima de ella.

Yo estaba equivocada; no era "encima de ella" sino "encima de él", me había tirado encima de un chico (sabía que era un chico porque era totalmente plano, bueno, excepto los músculos que le sobresalían por la camiseta)

-Katniss, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Peeta por encima de mi cabeza e intentando ayudarme a levantar.

Cuando ya estaba más o menos estabilizada puede ver al chico en cuestión.

Era mono, tenía el pelo corto y cobrizo y unos ojos verdes preciosos y se podía ver (como bien había dicho y) sus músculos a través de la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con un ligero acento inglés.

-Eh… si…si.- le dije.- ¿Y tú? Has recibido el mayor golpe.- solo recibí por respuesta una bonita sonrisa.

Cuando los dos estábamos ya de pie, Peeta se vivió a la clase.

-Y cómo iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran.- me puse roja.- este es Finnik Odair, que se ha cambiado por asuntos personales.

-Y soy el sobrino de Peeta.- remato Finnik con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Puede oír como algunas chicas suspiraban, pero entonces algo hizo "tic" en mi cabeza.

Me había tirado a los brazos del sobrino de Peeta, el pensaría algo malo de mí y mi plan de conquista se iría a la porra.

Me sentí enfadada con Finnik a causa de algo mejor, me fui hacia uno de los asientos de delante que estaba solo y me senté.

Pero parecía que me había ganado una sombra, ya que Finnik se sentó en el pupitre de mi lado derecho.

Empezamos con la clase normal, a analizar sintácticamente las oraciones compuestas.

Estaba un poco de los nervios, porque mientras que copiaba lo que escribía en la pizarra, Finnik no dejaba de mirarme, y para alguien que no suele acaparar mucha atención, era un poco vergonzoso.

-Bien ahora analizar unas cuantas frases compuestas.- dijo Peeta (guapo será todo lo que él quiera, pero estricto se pasa mil pueblos) mientras se dirigía al final de la clase para contestar la duda de una chica.

Me puse a pensar y a mirar los ejemplos e intente hacerlo lo mejor que puede.

-Lo has hecho mal.- me dijo Finnik mirando mi cuaderno.

-Eh.- le dije cuando me cogió el cuaderno y puso la corrección en lápiz debajo de la mía.

-Toma, ahora está bien.-dijo tendiéndome el cuaderno… ¡Me había puesto incluso anotaciones en los márgenes!

Esto de tener a alguien que sepa lengua me ayudara mucho… WAAJAJAJA (risa malvada).

.

.

Cuando toco la primera campana acabamos de tener mates y Finnik no se había separado de mí en toda la hora, aunque mejor, porque sabía mucho de mates (había algo que no supiera hacer).

-No quiero ser descortés ni nada.- le dije a Finnik mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.- pero ¿Me tienes que seguir todo el rato?

-Sino quieres que te siga,- me dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado (que puedo asegurar que lo hacía muy bien)- me iré ahora mismo.

-No, no, no pasa nada.- dije levantando las manos.- si quieres te presento a mis amigas.

-Sí, claro, si quieres.- dijo radiante de felicidad; y con un suspiro largo me puse a andar de nuevo.

* * *

**olita a todos se que me colgareis el cartel de mentirosa pero juro que de verdad y al final, mi portátil a pasado a mejor vida.**

**Se que este capitulo es cortito pero lo prometo ( y esta vez de verdad) que el próximo lo subiré pronto; como estamos de vacaciones...**

**No os daré mucho la lata con los reviews ya que creo que me llamareis ( a parte de mentirosa, pesada) **

**Nos vemos pronto, tal vez (solo tal vez ) el domingo o como pronto el sábado.**

**bueno ya os dejo con vuestra vida JAJAJA**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: gracias a todos los guest, que aunque no deis vuestros nombres os quiero mucho JAJAJA **

**ahora si adiós y besitos... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**JOHANNA POV:**

Ya estábamos casi todas reunidas; Effie, que hoy tenía el pelo de color rojo fuerte; Mad y yo.

Cuando Kat vino con un chico extranjero, tenía esas pintas londinenses.

-Hola chicas, este de aquí es mi amigo Finnik.- nos dijo presentándonos al cobrizo.

El chico en cuestión era un poco más alto que Kat, tenía el pelo del color del cobre y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Hola, gusto en conoceros.- dijo con acento.

Todas les saludamos. Y Kat nos presentó. Cuando terminó dijo:

-Le voy a enseñar un poco el insti, asique nos vemos después. Y se fueron hacia abajo y tan pronto desaparecieron como aparecieron.

Nos quedamos mirando embobadas por donde se habían ido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Effie mirándonos a todas.

-Ni idea, a saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kat.- le dije riéndome.

-El chico es mono, no se puede negar.- dijo Madge.

Y con eso olvidamos la conversación y volvimos a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que Katniss llegara.

-Bueno, que decís.- les dije a las dos.- El sábado siguiente ¿vamos al nuevo bar que ha abierto mi primo Gloss?

-Claro que sí, cuenta con nosotras.- dijo Eff dándole codazos a Mad que se negaba porque luego ella y Kat tenían que arrastrarnos fuera a mí y a Effie, que éramos las que más bebíamos (o las únicas).

-Bien, yo le diré sobre nuestros planes a Kat, cuando deje de pavonearse con ese chico por todo el instituto.- terminé con una carcajada a la que siguieron las de mis amigas.

Estuvimos allí riéndonos hasta que llego una profesora y nos hecho de allí especulando que éramos unas vandalitas y que nos fuéramos porque armábamos mucho ruido. Vieja verde…

**KATNISS POV:**

Me estaba terminando de maquillar para salir; la semana resulto muy corta y ya era sábado.

El lunes mientras iba con Finnik a la clase de filosofía, Johanna me puso un mensaje diciendo que el sábado iríamos al bar de su primo (prácticamente me amenazo).

Asique estaba terminando de ponerme la sombra de ojos y cuando termine me mire en el espejo y sonreí; hoy me sentía bien, tenía un vestido corto negro que resaltaba mis curvas y unos tacones azul oscuro de 10 cm.

Luego me lamentaría por el dolor, pero me proponía a, al menos, tomar una copa.

.

Cuando ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada del bar, fue cuando las vi hablando con el portero.

-Soy Johanna, la prima de Gloss.

-Espere a que lo confirme.- le decía el gorila de la puerta con tono cansado, como si ya se lo hubiera dicho muchas veces.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban, vi como Johanna y Effie estaban impacientes y Madge estaba con cara de hastío.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- le pregunté.

-Solo una pequeña pelea con Eff y Johan, no mucho.

Después de estar un rato esperando, nos dejaron pasar pidiendo disculpas, y a partir de allí nos dividimos: Eff y yo nos fuimos a la barra a pedir algunas margaritas, Johanna se fue a hablar con su primo y Mad se quedó hablando con un conocido de su club.

Unas horas después, y varias margaritas y chupitos más tarde, estaba bailando en la pista de baile con una copa en la mano cuando alguien me golpeó con un dedo en el hombro y cuando me di la vuelta para saber quién era, me encontré a un Peeta muy sorprendido, y rápidamente me puse colorada. No todos los días un profe se encuentra con su alumna vistiendo un vestido corto, con una copa en la mano y unas cuantas ya bebidas. ¿No?

En un gesto rápido que no pude ver bien me quito la copa, me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la salida, donde me llevo hacia su coche aparcado; estaba suficiente mente borracha para no saber que coche era, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba montada en él y con Peeta preguntándome donde vivía, y no pude recordar más porque me dormí.

-Katniss. Katniss.- oía la voz de Peeta y sentía como me zarandeaba el hombro.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Peeat mirándome preocupado.

* * *

**Oli, ya estoy de vuelta, veis como ahora si que he actualizado antes JAJAJA**

**Bueno os dejo este capi, que aunque es corto espero que os guste.**

**Y solo diré que mi próximo capitulo, es, sin duda, el que mas me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito. Y también diré que se acerca un PEETA POV **

**¿Que pasara para que hable Peeta? JEJE ya lo veréis**

**bueno supongo que el próximo lo actualizare el próximo domingo o antes (aunque no creo que se muy antes)**

**besitos**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: he intentado corregir las faltas de ortografía como me han dicho, pero si por algún casual se me han vuelto a colar muchas que sepáis que lo siento y que no lo hago aposta.**


End file.
